Shot by an Arrow
by animevampire17
Summary: Cupid. The last Guardian has finally been selected, but no one knows where, or even who, she is or what she looks like. Cupid's been in hiding for three hundred years, but shes back now and The Guardians have no choice but to protect her, for wherever there is a Cupid, there is an Anti-Cupid... Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Rise of The Guardians" or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Her blonde hair flowed with the wind behind her as she darted through the woods, breathing hard and not to sure if she was actually going to live. For the first time in three hundred years, she was afraid for her existence, believing that she was going to die if she wasn't careful. This is how it all began.

The Guardians were all in their rightful homes, Jack Frost now living with Santa Claus as part of the Christmas family since his gift was normally used around that special time of the year. Even if they all had their differences, The Guardians were practically family to one another, watching over each other and the children of the world their only duty, until now.

It was three o'clock in the morning in the North Pole, Jack walking through the work shop with a frown as he gazed around the large room, toys half done and some not even started. He wasn't tired, rather frustrated about how boring everything was. He wanted to go out and have fun, but being a Guardian denied him that enjoyment.

"Hey, Man in the Moon." He called, waving his staff up at the moon with a smile as he sat down on Santa's desk, tipping over several piles of papers that he knew he would be scolded for if he didn't pick them up and put them back in order. He was the king of the naughty list, but had a great heart.

Sighing, Jack looked back down at the ground with a frown, bored out of his mind and wishing for something big to happen already, something that would require all of The Guardians to assemble and fight together again as a team. He missed Tooth Fairy, wanting to see her again since he knew that she liked him. What could he say, he was a charmer.

The last fight that the Guardians had together was when they had fought Pitch. It had almost felt like forever since that day. Even though they had won and everything went back to normal, Jack still missed the action and thrill he got when he was out there and giving it all he had. Everything was at stake, but he still believed and that was what helped them win.

**Assemble The Guardians **was written in the form of a shadow on the floor as Jack sat there with wide eyes. He felt as though the Man in the Moon had read his mind, but it wasn't the time to worry about the privacy of his inner thoughts. An order like that had to be fulfilled at top speed, because the moon's orders were absolute.

Rushing over to the large trigger, Jack pulled on it and watched as a beam of light shot out and created an Aurora Borealis, signaling the calling of The Guardians. Within an hour, the legendary four were standing in front of Jack Frost with arched eyebrows and their arms folded across their chest.

"Listen, kid, you can't just call us all together whenever you feel like it. We all have a lot of work to do and need to stay at our posts." Bunny scold, shaking his head in disappointment. Knowing that arguing would be pointless, Jack pointed back to where the shadow remained and they immediately grew quiet. Now, fun and games were over.

"Assemble The Guardians? This must be big," Tooth whispered, her hand gripping tightly onto Jack's shoulder as she gazed at the looming shadow. It wasn't that the Man in the Moon had never made such an order, it was just that he never made it so blunt. To make it an order meant that The Guardians were getting into something larger than life.

"Well, what is it that you called us all here for, Man in the Moon?" North asked, his hands on his hips and he stood up straight and looked up right at the moon. He was doing this out of respect, showing that he would not slouch in front of such an honorary legend, the Man in the Moon the greatest power there was.

As though on queue, the shadow began to shift and change. It turned into a heart that cracked and exploded in flames. At this, The Guardians stood in astonishment. They had no idea what this message was supposed to symbolize, but flames in it proves it an ominous omen. Just as they had suspected, the small tube rose from the ground.

"Another new Guardian? What for?" Bunny asked, Sand Man cocking his head in curiosity and he watched the large tube form a cloaked figure. "I can't see his face," Bunny stated, the other nodding in agreement as they squinted at the image. It wasn't long before they realized that the person who had been chosen to be the next Guardian was completely cloaked and hidden.

"I think that he's trying to tell us that we have to find this new Guardian on our own," Tooth said, everyone turning to look at her, then back at the figure in front of them. "I think that who ever he or she is needs help," she added and they all glanced up at the moon, none of them sure what they were supposed to say.

"Hey, there is something on the cloak," Jack informed, still looking over the image. Even though it was just an image, Jack felt oddly drawn to it, as though it was calling for him. The other Guardians looked over the image again and shook their head in bewilderment as they gazed at the crest.

"Is it possible?" Bunny asked and North nodded with a sigh, still in astonishment as Tooth tried to convince herself that anything was possible. If they existed, why couldn't other fairytales and legends exist? "Well, then it seems as though we found the missing holiday in our calendar, North." Bunny said, smirking as he crossed his arms while Sand Man nodded in agreement.

"What are you all talking about?" Jack finally asked, being the only one there who had no idea what any of them were talking about. He was still knew to the whole Guardian stuff, so he didn't know as much as they all did. All of them seemed to have forgotten that while being mesmerized by the unknown figure.

"What we're talking about, Jack, is that there was a missing holiday figure. We know almost everyone, but we never met this specific person. He or she had been hiding in the shadows for over a hundred years, but he or she still fulfilled their holiday just as everyone else, he or she just did it in a way that they were hidden from our sight." Tooth explained and Jack blinked, sill confused.

"What Tooth is trying to say is that _he_ exists. He being Cupid." Bunny added, earning a glare from Tooth. "C'mon, we all know that Cupid is a little man or baby who flies around in diapers and shoots arrows at people's butts." He defended, and Jack leaned back against the wall as he processed this.

"You're telling me that Cupid exists?" He asked and Sand Man nodded, showing him an image of a little baby shooting an arrow at a man's butt, the man quickly grabbing onto a girl and kissing her. "Wow, I can't believe you guys never noticed or seem him before, I mean a man in diapers must stand out." Jack joked and they all glared at him.

"Sure, he must, but he has been hiding from us for a long time. We merely stopped believing that he existed, now we know he does and have no choice but to believe." North said, looking from Jack to the holographic image in front of them. "And now we know that he is meant to be a Guardian that we have to find, and probably save." He added, the others nodding in agreement…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. I can't wait to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cupid, like all of us, has his own location, a place where he gets everything done. Thing is, we've only been there once and that was two hundred years ago. When we went, the place was abolished, nothing but ashes and crumbled buildings." Bunny said, shaking his head as he leaned back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest in irritation. "It was depressing to see it all, but we don't know how it looks now, so we should still check it out." He continued.

"That's the spirit, Bunny! Now, let's head over to the slay!" North exclaimed and Bunny tensed, his eyes growing wide as his body quivered in fear while Sand Man, Jack, and Tooth laughed at his expense. Bunny hated many things, but Santa's slay was the one thing he hated most. Being on it scared him more than anything, and he hated showing fear.

"No way! I am _not_ going on that thing!" He argued, but North quickly tossed him over his shoulder and threw him into the slay, Jack leaping in after him and freezing his hands and legs to keep him restrained. "I'll make all of you pay for this!" He screamed as they shot forward at full speed, everyone laughing and enjoying the ride as Bunny screamed.

The one person who enjoyed the ride the most was Tooth, she clinging to Jack's waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a reassuring embrace to keep her from getting hurt or being scared. Tooth's face was red the entire ride as she giggled and squealed, admiring the cool feeling she got when touching Jack.

"Here we are, everyone!" North called, landing the slay. Sand Man was the first one out, looking around as the others followed close behind. It was just as Bunny had described it from two hundred years ago: _completely abolished_. Jack had never seen a more sad sight, everything burnt down and lost.

"I guess there really was no point in coming here, was there?" Tooth asked as Sand Man shook his head. North let out a sad sigh as he looked around, hating such a drastic sight of misery and misfortune. He couldn't even picture the North Pole in such a state, it hurt too much to even think of it.

"No, wait, someone is here." Jack added, feeling the same pull he felt when he was looking at the image of the new Guardian. "I can feel it, like, he's hiding from us. Follow me," he ordered and the others did as told. They followed close behind as Jack pushed in a wall and showed another part of the land, something completely different from what they first saw on arrival.

"This place is beautiful," Tooth said, taking Jack's hand in hers as they looked around. It was a large open meadow with red roses growing everywhere, white puffy clouds hanging over them and raining down showers of small lights that looked like snow but were warm and changed color as they fell.

The wall wrapping around the entire area was a light shade of pink with bright red drawings of archery and hearts. The thing that made the place even more marvelous was the huge white castle in the center of it all, a heart shaped person sleeping on the stairs in front of the door.

"Is that _thing_ Cupid?" Bunny asked, stepping forward. Everyone shrugged in reply and walked down the trail to the castle, the heart person immediately waking up and looking at them with wide eyes. "Uh, we come in peace." Bunny defended, making it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of a harp being played rang through the small area. The song was so soft, tranquil and pleasing to the ear and mind. At this, the heart person smiled and stood up, sauntering inside and leaving the other without answers. Set on finding out what they needed, Bunny followed suit.

"Bunny!" Tooth scold, releasing her hold on Jack and chasing after him. Everyone had finally went inside, while Jack remained outside and stood stiff as a board, his memories flashing past him. The song that was being played was all too familiar to him, it being so soothing and sweet, filled with love.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Jack's eyes shot wide open as he heard the sound of something crashing and breaking. He was about to run inside and investigate, when everyone suddenly came running out as fast as they could, arrows being shot out after them. Jack watched as an arrow came straight for him, but felt nothing bad coming off of it, so he stood his ground.

"Don't run," Jack ordered and the arrow stopped right before it hit his face, then exploded into red rose petals and scattered at his feet. The other Guardians stopped running and watched as the arrows that were aimed at them did the same thing. None of them were meant to hurt them, just scare them away.

"What are the likes of you doing here? This is not your turf!" Boomed an older female voice. Tooth smirked and stuck her tongue at Bunny, she feeling victorious that Cupid could also be a girl and not just some short man in diapers. Bunny glared back at her, then shook off his anger and stepped forward, pushing Jack behind him.

"Cupid, we believe that you are in danger. We are here to protect you," he called and watched as a small heart shaped person walked out of the castle, this one having a bow on it unlike the first heart person that they saw and thought to be Cupid. The lady heart walked down the stairs and shook her finger in front of Bunny's face.

"Cupid isn't here right now, bunny-boy. Besides, we don't need the help of The Guardians. We can protect our princess like we always have before you hooligans came along and exposed our hideout." She scold, shaking her little heart body in what they assumed was disappointment or something of the sort.

"Cupid's awake!" Another heart person screamed, running to the open door. At this, the lady heart's eyes widened as she ran inside. North smirked at the opportunity and picked everyone up before running after the small heart people. Jack and the other's squirmed in his grasp as they burst into a room, at least ten heart people turning to look at them with wide eyes and raising arrows at them.

"It is no use. They no we cannot hurt them," the lady heart from before noted and the other dropped their weapons with a frown. "You people never stop barging into people's homes, do you? Well, my name is Aurora." She said, finally introducing herself, before turning away from them.

The Guardians followed her gaze and stiffened. Laying within a casket of frozen crystal was a cloaked figure, one that was completely concealed from everyone. It wasn't every day that you saw someone sleeping inside something frozen unless that person was Jack Frost, but this person wasn't him.

"Open it up," Aurora ordered and one of the others pulled a trigger. The "coffin" opened slowly, releasing a cold gush of air and mist, making everyone, but Jack, shiver at the sensation. They all watched with wide eyes as the figure slowly rose from the casket and looked around, still very much hidden…


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as her eyes landed on The Guardians, they were all suddenly pushed back against the wall by a large gust of wind. Wondering where on Earth it came from, they looked up and watched as the cloaked figure flew out of the house, a stunning pair of large white wings now sprouting from her back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bunny screamed, running after her as she darted out into the field and high into the air, thinking they were there to hurt her. "Tooth, catch her!" He ordered as Tooth flew up after the cloaked person, who reacted almost instantly and ran for it, her hands clasping tightly onto the hood of her cloak.

"C'mon, Sandy, we can help!" Jack said, using his ice to go up and chase after the person. Feeling cornered, the figure shot down, then flew quickly past Bunny and Santa, going straight out of the open entrance way and out into the deserted part of the place. "After him!" Jack ordered, and everyone ran after her at full speed.

"No, you're scaring her!" Aurora screamed, and they all immediately stopped and turned to look at the heart person as she ran over to the them with her little stubby legs. "Cupid isn't used to outside people, she hasn't been around an actual person since before she became Cupid and was living a normal life. We were her messengers when it came to love and Valentine's Day." She explained.

"That was Cupid?" North asked and Aurora nodded, then pulled a rose out of the ground and whispered something into the center of it. Within two minutes, the small flower transformed into a harp. "What are you doing?" North questioned as they all watched her sit on the ground and begin to play.

"_The_ _Melody of Valentine's Love_?" A small voice questioned, causing everyone to turn in shock as Aurora kept playing. "It's been a while since I've played the harp, hasn't it, Aurora?" Asked the cloaked figure as she stepped toward The Guardians. Just as before, Jack felt drawn to the stranger before him. He had no idea who she was, but he knew that something about her was calling to him.

"These people are here to help you, Cupid. Stop running and let them see who you are," Aurora pleaded, putting down the harp as it returned to being a rose and looked up at Cupid as she gasped, not so sure what to say. "I know that you're not good with people, but they are here to protect you." She continued.

"We won't hurt you!" Jack interrupted, walking toward Cupid. She stared at him in shock, then giggled and nodded. "I, Jack Frost, promise with my life that no one will ever hurt you." He said as she slightly pulled the string that held her cloak together. They all watched with wide eyes as the cloak slipped off Cupid's shoulders and she revealed herself.

"My name is Cupid, the angel of love." She introduced, bowing her head slightly as her wings slowly slipped back into her back. Jack smiled and felt a blush creep onto his face as he looked upon the girl. She was beyond beautiful, absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair fell in in gently curls just below her hips, her blue topaz eyes dazzling against her fair skin, her cheeks rosy, and her smile so vibrant it made the setting sun pale in comparison.

"Wow," Bunny commented, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets as he looked her up and down. She wore a powder pink dress that stopped mid-thigh and had lace around the skirt and a corset around her abdomen and breasts, along with strap up pink stilettos that lost all of their formal glory against her tall and beautiful legs.

"Sandy, you're drooling sand." Tooth growled, folding her arms over her chest as she glared over at Cupid, who merely smiled at her and cocked her head in confusion. "Well, she definitely isn't any short bald man in diapers, but she does have wings." Tooth hissed, looking over Cupid.

"Are you ready to be a Guardian?" Jack asked, extending his hand toward Cupid. She blinked at his hand for several moment, then reached out for it, but pulled back at the last minute in fear when Tooth suddenly groaned. "Tooth, enough." Jack snapped back at her. "If you all will excuse us," he said, grabbing Tooth's hand and dragging her away to where he knew the others could not hear him.

"Tooth, what is wrong with you?" He questioned as she folded her arms over her chest and pouted in what looked to be anger. "Oh. I see." Was all the boy said, smirking as he shook his head. "I can't believe that the one and only Tooth Fairy is actually jealous of Cupid. Wow, isn't that a story of the ages." He continued and she blushed like mad.

"I am not jealous, merely displeased by her attire. She should dress more appropriate if she is to be a Guardian!" Tooth argued, then realized what she said and frowned. _I can't believe that I'm actually jealous of Cupid_, she mentally muttered, frowning as she gazed up at the white haired boy in front of her.

"Listen, Tooth, there is nothing to be jealous about. Not only are we _not _together, but I don't even know who Cupid really is. I can't have real feeling for someone that I don't know, I mean, sure, she is sexually appealing, but I don't like her any more than I do you." Jack said, then walked back to the others as this sunk in.

"Baby Tooth, watch him." Was all Tooth said as she slowly staggered over to where the others were and watched as Bunny flirted with Cupid and tried to sound romantic. "Bunnymund, leave her alone before you scar the poor girl!" Tooth snapped and gasped when she realized that Cupid was now hiding behind her with a blush.

"I don't like people." Was all she said as she clung to Tooth and averted her gaze. As much as Tooth didn't want to admit it, Cupid was like a small fragile _child_ that needed protecting. She couldn't find herself to hate her since she seemed so innocent and harmless, almost broken and definitely scared.

"Luck for you, we're not people." She said, patting the blonde's head and watching as her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her cheeks, exposing a pair of small dimples. "Could you get anymore cute?" Tooth grumbled under her breath, then sighed and shook her head as she looked down upon the girl.

"What does the outside world look like?" Cupid asked and Tooth grimaced, not sure how to reply. "I haven't seen it in three hundred years, I'm too afraid to go out there, too afraid of what I'll see." She admitted, hugging herself as shivers ran down her spine at the thought of being outside in the real world.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Cupid." Jack said, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for several minutes, then shook her head and pulled away from his touch.

"Please, if you do not remember me, do not come near me." Was all she said and all of The Guardian's stared at her in shock as her words sunk in. Jack had no idea what she was talking about, but the fact that she was saying that he was supposed to remember her meant something big.

"Did you know me?" He asked and she blushed, then quickly shook her head and averted her gaze. "Cupid, please, tell me. Did you know me when I was… alive?" He persisted and she frowned, then yelped when he suddenly grabbed onto her arm. "Tell me," he ordered, hurting her with his tight grip.

"Jack!" Tooth scold and he immediately let the beautiful girl go. "Yea, now I definitely have nothing to be jealous about. What is wrong with you, Jack Frost? She already said that she didn't know you." She defended, then shook her head and stroked Cupid's hair.

Cupid and Jack gazed at each other, an awkward air drifting between them. He had no idea who she was, no memory of ever knowing such a marvelous and beautiful girl. She, on the other hand, knew him. She knew more about him than she was letting on and something she chose to keep hidden forever.


End file.
